Darker Than Black
by Mindless Tofu
Summary: After the Sound invasion, an experimental branch of the Fire military got their hands on a brand new recruit. Five years later, meet Captain Uzumaki of Ghost Cell November. Follow him as he tumbles down the rabbit hole. AU: Naruto with a modern twist.
1. Recruitment

Chapter 0 – Recruitment

The aftermath of Sound's invasion was no worse than the attack itself. It would take months to repair the city and years to restore its prosperity. The conflict with the One Tail has been, for the lack of a better word, dealt, with. Despite the damages to the city, the victory belonged to Konoha. Primarily due to a child soldier name after a ramen condiment: Naruto Uzumaki.

On the outskirt of Konoha, two men in civilian garb met over tea.

"You sure we got the right person?"

"He doesn't look too bright."

"Can't argue there. But we can beat some brain activity into him."

At the general hospital, Naruto was confined a room of sterilized mediocrity. He sat silently on his makeshift hospital gurney, wishing that he could have done more, that he could have been stronger. The only sound vibrating through the airwaves was that of the ventilation unit.

A metal can clinked as it bounced against the room wall. Naruto's senses overloaded. A bright light crippled his eyes and a high frequency pitch numbed his ears. Blind and deaf, Naruto was helpless when a moist cloth covered his mouth.

The Toad Sannin was planning to take Naruto along to collect the new Hokage. Unfortunately, he showed up fifteen minutes too late.

Naruto's head hurt, a lot. As he came to consciousness, a bitter taste in his mouth reminded him of his weakness. As his vision blurred back into focus, he saw two men dressed in uniforms not unlike the ANBU.

"How are you feeling?"

The group halted as the man carrying Naruto introduce himself, "I am Sargent Nii, and that guy covering our back is Corporal Hei. Nice to meet you."

The second person merely grunted at them.

"You have a quite particular set of skills, Naruto-kun."

Naruto jumped off of Nii back and readied into combat stance. "What do you bastards want?"

"Don't be so hasty, we're not your enemies. We're here under the direct orders of the Fire Lord's strategic advisor," Hikaru smiled and extended a hand to Naruto, "We're here to recruit you."

Naruto's eyes narrowed. "Even if you're telling the truth, what makes you think I'll accept?"

A muffled chirp was barely heard. The metallic device in Hei's hand smoked. "What gave you the idea that you have an option, Naruto-kun?"

The smell of gun powder assaulted Naruto's senses and blood sprayed out of his right shoulder.

"We are an experimental branch of the Fire military." Hei began to explain.

Pockets of air glimmered all around Naruto.

"We bare no identifying marks."

"We blend into the shadows."

"We leave no lasting memories."

Men identically dressed as Nii and Hei shimmered into existence.

"We do not exist."

"We are nameless as silence is our tongue."

Naruto covered his wound his hand, panic set in as he was surrounded.

"We are Ghosts. "

"Welcome boot camp, Gaki."

Naruto charged chakra into his leg muscles. "Fuc-."

Lamentably, he passed out.


	2. Bang Bang

The man in front of him smirked. The plaque stuck to his teeth was visible even under the dim light provided by the half-moon.

"You think I don't know about your sorts?" The man grunted as he pressed the tip of his pistol against Naruto's temple. "You think the Tiger of Grass would die this easily?"

Naruto remained still even as his face was bombarded with the man's pungent spittle. His captor was Nanjirou, a missing-nin of the Grass - violent, cruel, and ruthless. He had a hand in everything dangerous and profitable: small arms, narcotics, and human trafficking.

Naruto's primary objective was to extract an undercover Leaf operative, and his secondary being simply a list of targets of opportunity.

Nanjirou violently jerked Naruto's rifle away from him. "You little blond monkey." He said, "I assume you're here for that Leaf spy."

Naruto was pushed to his knees. "Hands behind your head."

"What did you do to him?"

"Him?" The missing-nin laughed, "Although her tits were tiny, it certainly wasn't a him."

A sense of pity and disgust filled Naruto's heart. He hoped the operative had at least received a quick death.

"What did you do to her?"

"Oh, don't worry, I deal in them, but I'm not personally into kids. " A lecherous grin formed on his face, "And her buyer had insisted that she be kept as clean as possible."

Naruto cursed silently. He needed recover her as soon as possible. Which meant he can't just kill Nanjirou.

"Don't look so stressed, you'll be dead in a minute or two."

"Why wait? You're not the type of fool that likes to gloat or monologue, are you?"

The butt of Nanjirou's pistole smashed against Naruto's face. "The buyer's about to arrive any moment now. I like to savor my kill and take my time."

A spirited glint appeared in Naruto's eyes. His hand signed something to the forest behind him.

Chapter 01 – Bang Bang

A loud crack boomed through the dense forest. Naruto was undaunted as a high caliber bullet whizzed by inches away from his face. He closed his eyes as Nanjirou's gray matter splattered on his face. The radio receiver in his hear came to life.

"This is Uzu One, target eliminated."

"Roger, Uzu Two, be on the look out for incoming vehicles from northeast. Uzu one, I need a parameter on this compound, pronto."

Naruto had been running a classic infiltration package. He had ten modified clones spread out in the field. Four of which worked in pairs of two, sniper and spotter; six worked in teams of three, which were currently clearing through all the compound room by room. His scout teams worked under call name "Uzu", while his assault teams went by "Kaito".

"This is Kaito Two, all rooms clear, precious cargo not found. We found their weapon cache. Lots of explosives here."

"This is Kaito One, loading docks clear, cargo not found. But I have about thirty locals here."

"Kaito One, we'll leave a note for the local authorities later, ignore the civilians, continue searching to the warehouse." Naruto commanded, "Kaito Two, set up some mines and remote charges, then join up with Uzu one."

Wasting no time, Naruto quickly sealed the convulsing body of Nanjirou and promptly used Henge no Jutsu to copy his appearance. He picked up Nanjirou's pistol and shoved it inside his belt.

"This is Uzu Two, vehicle spotted, expected to be within kill range in two minutes, permission to engage."

"Hold your fire Uzu Two. Let them approach." Naruto checked his surroundings, "Naru Two, do not prime the explosives. I repeat, do not prime the explosives."

"Copy."

Naruto patiently waited for the buyer's arrival. Gold leaves floated to the ground as the autumn wind blew freely. They were operating in the forest between Kusa and Fire, a hot spot for criminals and missing-nins.

He heard tires screech to a stop. Three men stepped out of the camouflaged jeep. One of them quickly opened the door for whom Naruto assumed was the VIP.

The men moved too fluidly to be hired guns, Naruto thought. But when he saw who finally stepped out of the jeep, he understood why.

Kenjiro Ikari, the Fire Daimyo's youngest son, gracefully walked over to Naruto.

"Ah, nice to see you again, old friend. I take it you have what I need."

Disgust filled Naruto when he saw Kenjiro's friendly aristocratic smile. But he remained aloof.

"Where's my money?" he asked.

The Fire Lord's son's expression instantly turned sour, "Even after all this time, you still insist on seeing the money first?"

"Business is business. Show me the money."

Kenjiro scowled at him. Naruto was worried that he might have overplayed it too much, but relief came when Kenjiro handed him a briefcase of notes.

"You never change, do you Nanjirou?"

Naruto opened the case and quickly counted its contents. There was enough money to feed Fire's starving border towns for a year.

"That's not enough, Ikari." He stated.

"Tch," Kenjiro replied, "This is what we had agreed upon. Now where is she?"

Naruto's stomach sank a little bit, Kenjiro didn't know where she was either. He glanced at Kenjiro's guards, they were already on high alert.

He had to take a gamble. Since Kenjiro had mentioned that they were old partners, it should pay off. "It's at the usual place."

Kenjiro responded with an ugly smile. "Why didn't you say so?"

Naruto watched with keen interest as Kenjiro's guards dug out some chains from the ground and pulled. A layer of earth slid open to reveal cramped little room.

Gagged, blind folded, and bound, the person in the underground prison stood up elegantly and walked up the stairs.

Kenjiro rushed to her and gently held her arm to gave her support. He wasted no time in taking off her blind fold and mouth gag. "I told you didn't I? I'll have you one way or another."

She kept her eyes closed. With perfect composure, she answered him, "So you're the freak that arranged this."

"I'm hurt, Hanabi-chan. Do you know how much trouble I went through just to get you here? I had to beg my father to 'advice' the Hokage to commission you to take this mission."

He buried his face in Hanabi's neck and took a long sniff. "Ever since the first time I saw you, I was captivated."

It all made sense to Naruto. Since it was a direct request from the Fire Lord, neither the Hokage nor the Hyuga could do anything other than to oblige. Kenjiro had planned it all along. Naruto internally mused, too bad Kenjiro didn't know that one of the Hyuga elders was a commanding officer of Ghost.

"Why don't you open your eyes, Hanabi-chan?" Kenjiro inched his face closer to hers, "Show me those big beautiful eyes of yours."

His hands reached over and forcefully peeled open Hanabi's eye lids.

"No!" Kenjiro screamed, "This isn't right! This isn't what I wanted!"

Naruto was surprised. A set of heterochromic eyes were staring at him. Its gaze almost piercing his heart. Her left eye was chocolate brown, her right darker than the blackest of nights.

"What did they do to your eyes?!" Kenjiro frantically asked.

Ever so gracefully, Hanabi turned her head and stared at Ikari, "They were harvested and sold."

Kenjiro recoiled as her eyes scrutinized him. A disgusted expression adorned his face.

"No!" He was furious. Kenjiro turned to Naruto and grabbed him by the collar, "You son of a bitch, this isn't what we talked about."

Naruto easily pushed him off.

"Back off."

Kenjiro gasped at Naruto as if he had just inflicted the world's worst injustice upon him. "Kill him, that tainted whore too."

"All units open fire." Naruto whispered.

Three shots were fired in succession. Unceremoniously, all three of Kenjiro's guards dropped dead.

"This is Uzu Two, Kenjiro is too close to precious cargo, I can't get a clear shot."

"Don't come any closer, or I'll kill her!" Kenjiro pulled out a knife and held it against Hanabi's neck.

Naruto raised his hands in a peaceful manner and slowly approached Ikari, "Just put the knife down, Kenjiro, and no one has to get hurt."

The Fire Lord's son, along with Hanabi as hostage, backed down into the underground cellar. "No, you lying bastard, I'm going to get you. Close the door, or I'll slit her throat."

"Okay," Naruto appeased, "I'll slide the door shut, you just think about what you're doing."

Naruto calmly followed through with his words.

"All units, get ready to exfiltrate. Uzu One, hold your position and keep a look out, Kaito Two, prime the explosives."

"Copy."

Naruto knew what Kenjiro was doing. The filthy man was waiting for backup to arrive. Naruto checked his watch, he needed to get Hanabi out fast. He walked over the underground cellar's door and stomped on it. The steel plate resonated loudly.

"Your men aren't coming. They're dead." He lied.

"G-Go away!"

Naruto sighed, he hated spoiled brats. The radio in his ear beeped.

"This is Uzu One, fifty plus foot mobile spotted, permission to engage."

"Granted, suppressed fire only."

"Roger that."

Naruto glanced at the cell door. He didn't have time to waste. Four more clones formed at his will. They lifted the steel plate and Naruto primed and chucked a concussion grenade through the opening.

A bright light flashed. His clones immediately ripped the plate off of the ground. Naruto pulled the pistol from his waist and fired a single shot. A disorientated Hanabi was carried out by a clone.

"This is Uzu One, forty tangos got past me."

Caution filled Naruto. They were good. Usually one of his sniper teams could easily take care a fifty plus wave of enemy infantry.

"Shit! They have..."

Uzu One's radio became silent. Instantly, waves of information flowed into his head. The enemy also had a sniper team.

"All units, we have the precious cargo, we're leaving, now!"

"Copy."

Clouds of smoke formed as explosives went off.

"This is team Kaito, we've secured a path to the pickup zone, Uzu Two is in place to pick off enemy pursuers."

"This is Team Leader," Naruto responded, "I'll be there in fifteen seconds, stay alert."

Hanabi was held bridal style by Naruto as he rushed to the secured path. Her sight and hearing were still recovering from Naruto's flash bang.

"You can take off your disguise now, blondie."

Naruto almost tripped. "Please stay quite and keep your head down."

"Hai." Hanabi quietly complied.

"Team Leader, where the hell are you?!"

"Give me five more seconds!"

"Enemy contact! Our ammo is almost gone. Hurry your ass up!"

His clones came into sight. Naruto handed Hanabi to one of them. "Head to the LZ."

"Yes Sir!"

Naruto watched as five of his clones formed a barrier around the one holding Hanabi and headed toward the designated pickup zone.

"Uzu Two, how are you looking?"

"Five rounds left. Ten foot mobiles heading your way in a pincer formation."

Naruto once again called up a crowd of shadow clones. They formed two groups. Just as Naruto was about to assign orders, a bullet pierced his left shoulder.

"Uzu Two! Did you catch that?"

"No sir. I was picking off the men to your left."

"I'll draw out his fire, neutralize the sniper, that is your top priority!" He pressed his palm against the wound.

"Roger."

"Team One, spread out and draw enemy fire. Team two, engage enemy foot mobile."

Naruto received waves of memories as his clones was picked off by the enemy sniper.

"Uzu Two, Two O'clock from me, make it count."

A suppressed shot hissed threw the golden forest. A body dropped from a tree in front of Naruto.

"Team leader, package is secured." The roaring blades of the helicopter could be heard in the background. "This is Overlord, hurry the hell up, enemy mobile SAM's are on the move. We have two minutes, tops!"

"Uzu Two, head over to the chopper," Naruto commanded, "I'll be right behind you."

"Copy that, god speed Team Leader."

The wound on his shoulder was already healing. Naruto gripped a kunai and picked out the bullet embedded in his shoulder. All of his shadow clones had been neutralized. From the memories he received, there were four more enemy infantry heading his way. He heard movement from his right.

Naruto forced chakra into a seal on his arm. His physical form shimmered and became transparent. His foot steps were light as he maneuvered behind an enemy.

"One down," He thought to himself as his short blade sank into the enemy's heart. He quickly dragged the man's corpse out of sight and pursued his second target.

Naruto covered the enemy-nin's face with his gloved hand and twisted. "Two down."

"Shit! He's cloaked!" One of the remaining foes screamed, "Open fire!"

Before their bodies even registered the command, in one swift movement, Naruto pulled the pistol from his second kill's shoulder holster and pulled the trigger.

Bodies fell.

"Team leader, you have ten seconds before our window of opportunity is closed." .

Naruto picked up one of the fallen shinobi's head-band and with bursts of inhuman speed, ran toward the awaiting helicopter.

"Cutting it close, aren't you?"

"Shut up." He sat across from his task force, and shook each and every of their hand. As the handshake completed, the members all disappeared as their gears fell onto their empty seats. He picked up the charge detonator and pressed the big red button.

Flames erupted beneath him.

Hanabi was sound asleep at his side as Naruto stared at the head band and pistol he picked up.

One question bounced around his mind, "What the hell were the Stone shinobi doing with small arms specifically commissioned by the Sound?"

Fin.

AN: I know I should be working on my other story, but this plot bunny just won't leave me alone. Let me know what you think. Till next time, keep it classy.


End file.
